


Once Upon A Dream

by Perilous_Grey



Series: Soul As Sweet as Blood Red Jam [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Slow Dancing, Technically Triangle Bill in human form, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perilous_Grey/pseuds/Perilous_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill would never have pegged Pine Tree for waltzing, let alone seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell titles are not my strong suit?
> 
> Written for BillDip Week, Day Six - As We Dance with the Devil Tonight.
> 
> Title taken from the song by Lana Del Rey (which sets the mood nicely if you're looking for full story immersion).
> 
> Enjoy.

“You know, I never figured you for a dancer, Pine Tree, what with those two left feet and all.” He could feel the smirk pressed into the hollow of his throat.

Dipper refrained from rolling his eyes, barely.

He pointedly did _not_ step on the dream demon’s foot as they continued to sway in small circles around the clearing. It wouldn’t due to ruin the mood...

“Don’t think you’re subtle, kid, didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to roll your eyes? Tsk, tsk - ” Bill broke off into muttered cursing as a sharp throb laced through his toes from a misplaced step.

“Oops,” Dipper hid his own smirk in the shorter man’s blond locks, “guess you were right about my feet.”

Bill pulled back from his resting place on the brunet's shoulder, grumbles petering out with a sharp glance before returning to his comfortable nook.

“Ha ha.” The demon muttered.

Dipper let out a small sigh but said nothing, eyes drifting to the expansive night sky. The stars above continued to twinkle merrily from their place in the inky void, crescent moon slim but shining with refracting sunlight, bathing their little haven in just enough light to see one another. Warm summer air just a touch too humid drew a multitude of fireflies out to play, their soft yellow glow casting an intimate ambiance.

Bill remained surprisingly quiet as they finished another lap around the glade’s edge. Dipper closed his eyes, nuzzling into the demon’s soft locks, content.

“Hey.”

Dipper gave a questioning hum as they continued to spin.

“Not that I don’t appreciate your rendition of a high school dance, but, why exactly are we out here?” Bill asked, warm breath tickling the other man’s neck.

“To enjoy the beauty of nature.” Dipper deadpanned.

Bill bit him in reply.

Dipper hissed, the demon soothing the not-so-gentle nip with a brush of tongue.

“You can be a real jerk, Bill.”

“The word you’re looking for is demon, Pine Tree, and if _someone_ weren’t brimming with such sass, I might be a bit nicer. Possibly." He paused. "Probably not.”

Dipper snorted. He had to give Bill points for honesty.

On the next spin he twirled Bill out of his cozy spot on his shoulder and, with a surprising amount of grace, dipped the shocked demon into a bend, forearm securely wrapped around the small of his back.

“Well, well,” Bill murmured, a black gloved hand coming to rest at the nape of Dipper’s neck, long fingers toying with the short curls, “Guess there _is_ a romantic streak hidden under all of that sarcasm.”

His other arm snaked around Dipper’s shoulders to pull himself closer, left leg hitching over Dipper’s hips so they were flush together. Bill grinned widely at the other man’s flaming cheeks. Oh, but his Pine Tree was so much _fun_ to rile up, especially when he played along. Fighting down the wild laughter that wanted to escape Bill prodded, “Gonna finish what you started, Pine Tree?”

Eyes lidded, Dipper didn’t rise to the fervid bait, instead lowering his head to gently graze his lips against Bill’s, pressing more firmly when the demon hummed in pleasure, a spark of passion igniting between them.

Bill never did find out why Dipper decided to dance under the stars but he wasn’t complaining. Far from it, in fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me in post-series sobbing on [tumblr](http://perilous-grey.tumblr.com/), if you feel so inclined.


End file.
